Mencari Siapa Pahlawan Itu
by followers sideboards of minyak
Summary: Ia membenci Hinata karena Rumahnya digusur oleh orang tua Hinata namun Hinata punya rasa pada nya karena dulu ia di tolong olehnya Lalu seorang murid pindahan datang meminta bantuannya untuk mencari seseorang yang di panggilnya pahlawan oleh murid pindahan itu.


**MENCARI SIAPA PAHLAWAN ITU**

**GENRE : XXX**

**DISCLAIMER**

PERINGATAN : Alur sulit dimengerti kadang maju atau mundur keterusan

Cermat memilih tak selalu tepat pada akhirnya namun setidaknya cukup untuk menghindari resiko salah pilih.

Resiko akan selalu ada bila seseorang bertindak sesuatu, baik buruk atau baik itu sama saja, sama-sama memiliki resiko sendiri-sendiri.

Akhir-akhir ini televisi tetangga menayangkan sebuah reality show berjudul mewek-mewek yang sukses disaksikan oleh jutaan pasang mata di negeri ini. Namun itu hanya pengalih semata dari kehidupan pelik di dunia ini.

Negeri ini pelik namun hal-hal kecil yang akan membahagiakan akan selalu terjadi. Kapanpun dan dimana pun itu.

Hari ini cerah tapi boleh jujur ini hari yang membuat semua orang frustasi. Entah kenapa orang-orang mengeluh di jalan-jalan panasnya hari ini namun dua bulan yang lalu mereka mengharap-harap Hari seperti ini akan terjadi.

Naruto diberkahi bertubi-tubi kemalangan tiada henti.

Pertama dia Yatim piatu.

Dia yatim piatu sejak lahir, tidak mengenal bapak dan ibunya, tidak tahu sanak keluarganya, tidak tahu kondisi kedua orang tuanya, matikah atau masih hidupkah? ia tidak tahu, ia sama sekali tidak tahu, ia benar-benar tidak mengetahuinya.

Kedua dia Kere.

Tiada hari tanpa penghematan bagi hidupnya. Awal bulan akhir bulan ia selalu pelit pada dirinya sendiri karena hematnya itu membuatnya tidak mempunyai televisi, ponsel , sofa dan apapun, ia sudah cukup punya 1 rumah dengan 2 tempat tidur 1 kamar mandi dan dapur ia tak membutuhkan apapun karena papan, pangan, sandangnya telah terpenuhi.

Ketiga dia Jones.

Menjadi jomblo bukanlah pilihannya tapi selalu saja ia jomblo mungkin sampai mati nanti tapi dalam hatinya ia memiliki pujaan hati ya walau sudah mati bertahun-tahun lamanya dan kini ia hanya bisa memandang perempuan-perempuan cantik secara sembunyi-sembunyi di sekolahnya dan ia pun sadar jika ia seorang Jones.

Terakhir , menurutnya ia di benci padahal dicintai oleh orang kaya bernama Hinata yang selalu menguntitnya ketika ia berada di sekolah namun ya dia tak masalah tentang 4 kemalangan nasibnya lagipula hidupnya sudah enak karena tak memiliki apapun yang berarti tak memiliki tanggungan sedikitpun dan juga berarti dia orang yang bebas.

Akhir-akhir ini setiap pekannya ia selalu membeli sebuah novel dari berbagai genre dan penulis. Ia mulai menyukai buku ketika ia memasuki kelas satu SMA dan karena sebab itu ia memutuskan untuk menjadi petugas perpustakaan di sekolahnya.

Buku menurutnya ajaib karena isinya takkan pernah lenyap sampai ke generasi-generasi berikutnya dan memiliki kekuatan magis baginya dan apapun itu ia lebih percaya buku dari pada mbah Gugul untuk mencari sesuatu informasi atau sekedar hiburan.

Sudah dua pekan ini ia memikirkan temannya, Sasuke yang kembali bertemu Ibunya setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu karena sebuah acara reality show bernama Mewek-mewek yang tayang tengah malam di channel nomor 5 di televisi tetangganya dan ia mulai berpikiran untuk mengikuti acara reality show tersebut namun ia dengar-dengar dari bisik-bisik tetangga ,jika untuk mengikuti acara reality show tersebut tidaklah gratis ada biayanya yang tidak sedikit untuk mengikutinya membuatnya jatuh diakibatkan stress karena ia seorang yang tak berduit.

Masa lalu, ia teringat kenang-kenangan tempo dulu bersama seorang nenek yang tak memiliki anak maupun sanak famili, nenek itulah yang merawatnya dan mengasuhnya hingga nenek itu dipanggil yang maha kuasa dan setelah wafatnya nenek itu, ia di warisi rumahnya itu dan sebidang tanah di belakang rumah si nenek itu lalu setelah setahun wafatnya nenek itu , rumahnya terkena penggusuran proyek pelebaran jalan yang membuatnya terpaksa menerima uang kompesasi dan direlokasi ke rumahnya saat ini.

Teman, ia memiliki lumayan banyak teman namun satu telah tiada yaitu sasuke karena meninggal setelah perjumpaan dengan ibunya dan merenggang nyawa secara tragis bersama ibunya jatuh dari jembatan layang tempat mereka bertemu, sungguh tidak terduga mati bertemu ibu sendiri.

Hinata, ia membencinya karena sesuatu permasalahan yang tidak mungkin termaafkan. Orang tua Hinata menggusur Rumah nenek yang merawatnya membuatnya benci setengah mati kepada siapa pun bernama belakang Hyuuga namun di kelas satu setahun yang lalu ia menolong Hinata dari aksi pembunuhan di depan rumahnya dan akibat kejadian tersebut membuat Hinata ingin selalu bersama Naruto tak peduli seberapa keras Naruto tidak menghendakinya ia akan terus berusaha untuk berdiri sejajar di samping Naruto, itulah tekad gadis itu membuat Naruto semakin frustasi akan hidupnya.

Diatas ia memandang langit dibawah setidaknya ia melihat jalan beraspal, hari ini yang cerah ini Naruto berangkat sekolah untuk mencari Ilmu dan kebahagiannya atau mungkin lika-liku kehidupannya.

/

"Cinta segitiga "judul buku yang ia baca referensi dari teman sesama petugas perpustakaan. Awal kisah bermula Tomi mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Wanita yang ia cintai, Neila. Namun setelah itu Neila tak menjawab untuk membalas perasaan Tomi dan menghilang bertahun-tahun lamanya setelah itu. Dua puluh tahun kemudian Tomi bertemu Neila yang ternyata telah bersuami dan menceritakan mengapa dulu. Ia tak membalas perasaan Tomi karena ia telah bertunangan dengn Brep, orang yang di cintai neila dan kisah novel tersebut berakhir happy ending karena Tomi menemukan wanita lain yang membuatnya jatuh cinta kembali bernama Sonata yang lain dan tak bukan adalah janda beranak satu kembaran Neila.

Puasnya Naruto membaca novel tersebut sampai tamat dengan hati gembira karena Novel tersebut memiliki jalan cerita yang sangat bagus dan menarik dan ia akan berterima kasih pada Sai yang menyarankan Novel tersebut untuk dibaca olehnya.

/

Namanya Kyuubi murid pindahan baru , ia cantik namun kecantikannya kalah bersaing dengan bodinya yang semok ya karena itu semua siswa laki-laki di kelas Naruto menatap dengan menelan ludah bagian menonjol Kyuubi dengan muka merah dan berkata pelan " Aku merasa melihat pemandangan di Surga. Terima kasih Tuhan, Terima kasih,"

Kyuubi memperkenalkan diri dengan santai dan di tutupi dengan senyuman manis lalu berakhir dengan banjir darah di kelas Naruto.

Naruto memberi kode kepada Kyuubi untuk duduk di sebelahnya yang kosong dan Kyuubi pun berjalan menghampiri Naruto dan duduk di sebelahnya.

"Kyuubi-san?"

"Ya,"

"Kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Aku jadi takut,"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa yang membuatmu takut, heh?"

"Tidak_tidak bukan apa-apa, Aku hanya takut . KENAPA ADA ORANG MATI YANG BERSEKOLAH DISINI ARRGHH," Ucap naruto keras lalu Kyuubi mencubit pinggang dan membekap Mulut Naruto.

Semua murid menatap ke arah mereka berdua lalu Kyuubi hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng sebagai tanda tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau, Kyuubi kan? Teman smp ku dulu, bukannya kau seharusnya beristirahat dengan damai di dalam liang lahat," kata Naruto ketakutan dan sedikit gemetaran karena ia berbicara dengan seseorang yang ia yakini sudah mati.

"Kau menganggapku sudah mati begitu?" tanya Kyuubi pelan .

"Iya, kau sudah mati kan? Kau benar-benar sudah mati kan?"

"Aku masih Hidup. Kau tak lihat aku ini begitu nyata, mana mungkin aku sudah mati,"

"Lalu yang mayat itu, tiga tahun yang lalu yang mirip denganmu, itu siapa?"

"Itu Aku,"

"Tuh kan, kau sudah matiiiii," ucap Naruto ketakutan tapi masih duduk dibangkunya.

"Hush, itu memang Aku mungkin, lagipula Aku masih Hidup. Mau protes, Hm?" ujar Kyuubi memperlihatkan tangannya yang terkepal pada Naruto seperti mengancam membuat Naruto sedikit agak tenang karena sudah yakin jika gadis itu belumlah mati .

"Ne, bila kamu masih hidup kemana selama ini kamu pergi?" tanya naruto sedikit yakin jika gadis itu bukanlah hantu.

"entahlah," desah Kyuubi "Aku berkeliling dunia mencari sesuatu yang tak pernah ku temukan lalu sebulan yang lalu Aku sadar jika sesuatu yang ku cari itu ada disini,"

"Hebat, kau berkeliling dunia? Aku bahkan memimpikan itu sejak kanak-kanak tapi kau yang melakukan mimpiku itu."

"Kau memang payah, pftt"

"jangan tertawa! Aku hanya tak beruntung tahu,"

"ya nasibmu selalu sial, hahaha," tawa kyuubi menertawakan Naruto karena nasib malang yang di derita Naruto yang ia ketahui sejak lama.

/

Pahlawan itu yang Kyuubi cari, pahlawan yang selalu ada jika ia membutuhkan pertolongan serta selalu datang walaupun pahlawan itu lebih kesusahan darinya.

Pahlawan itu ia memanggilnya siang dan malam, pagi dan sore. Ia membutukan setiap waktu.

Pahlawannya itu adalah seseorang yang selalu bersamanya dulu.

/

"Teman masa kecil ya? Seperti kisah dalam manga saja, " menatap novel ditangannya ia berkata seperti itu.

"Lalu setelahnya orang yang tak terduga akan menjadi pelengkap hidupku. Enaknya menjadi Tokoh dalam manga, mudah sekali mendapat cewek walau penampilan main characternya nggak banget, bisa ngeharem lagi... Nikmatnya hidup seperti itu." Khayal Naruto memposisikannya sebagai karakter Harem sebuah komik yang ia ikuti setiap minggunya berjudul " Cinta palsu yang menjadi-jadi lalu beneran jadi".

"Realita kehidupan tak lah seindah kehidupan dalam manga. Ada pertarungan, cinta, persahabatan juga Karakter cowok bego yang dicintai beberapa cewek cantik yang artinya harem_ indahnya oh hebatnya ."

"Kenapa Aku bukan karakter harem dalam manga saja tapi ya sudahlah jangan terlalu mengkhayal, satu cewek saja sudah cukup tapi mana ada asik asik nya dong,"

Naruto terus berkhayal sampai lupa waktu jika bel pulang sekolah telah berbunyi.

/

Hinata berdiri didepan Naruto yang tengah juga berdiri di lawang pintu kelas Naruto.

Dengan kegugupan ia ingin mengutarakan sesuatu pada Naruto.

"Ano_ano..."

' yah jemuranku basah semua deh ' kata Naruto dalam hati ketika ia mendapati Hinata berdiri didepanya menghalangi jalannya untuk pulang ke rumahnya untuk secepatnya mengangkat jemurannya yang tentunya semua basah karena diluar sedang hujan.

"Hinata-sama, mohon maaf bisa anda geser sedikit! Anda menghalangi jalanku, aku harus cepat-cepat pulang untuk mengangkat jemuranku, ya ya bisa geser sedikit !"

"Ekh, si_silahkan_si-silahkan. Aku minta maaf," Ucap Hinata merasa bersalah lalu menyingkir memberi Naruto jalan untuk lewat.

Naruto berlari secepat mungkin menuju rumahnya meninggalkan Hinata di kelasnya dan membelah hujan dengan larinya.

"Kegagalan ke lima puluh dua," kata Hinata lalu duduk dibangku di kelas Naruto itu.

"Ne, jika kamu begitu , bisakah aku menggapaimu?" tanya Hinata pada entahlah kepada siapa lalu bergegas pergi dari kelas itu dengan hati kecewa.

/

TBC

Ceritanya jujur memang parah dan juga sudah diputuskan ceritanya ga cinta-cintaan.

Fokus mencari pahlawan yang Kyuubi cari

romance cuma bumbu pelengkap


End file.
